bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Domynyk
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Retsu Unohana page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 16:06, June 10, 2010 Re: Byakuya, Harribel I'll tell you why. You've uploaded images over existing ones, which is against our Image Policy, and not all of the edits you made were even necessary. Not everything needs to be changed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and before I forget, you're also required to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry, but I think an animation is better than a simple picture. 21:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes it is, but not in all cases. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you're right. 9:54, June 29, 2010, (UTC) Re: Mayui's reiatsu Being a master of Kido does not automatically mean that you have immense spirit power. And the article states that he is an expert at Kido, not a master. 22:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) But in mayuri's page you wrote that yesterday he is a kidou master. But according to the Mayuri's battle data his kidou/reiatus is 100.So i think he is a kidou master and he has immense spiritual power. 10:22, Aug 4, 2010, (UTC) Re:Tousen Tosen is neither an Arrancar or a Vizard. He is some sort of Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid. Also, your signature needs to be changed because your name dose not show up in it, and there is nothing to click on, so people cannot tell who you are and that makes it very hard to reply to your messages unless you are familiar with how the wiki system works. Please either disable your custom signature in preferences or else add Domynyk to it so it show up properly. Thanks, 20:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Mayuri's reiatsu Salubri answered this on Talk:Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He can further explain it better than I can if needs be. Also, thanks for fixing your signature. Much better now. 16:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Reiatsu Pardon me sir, but I have only capitalized the "H" and added an a. That is all. I honestly did not remove your edits. Just correcting. Dekoshu talk 17:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Gifs Please be aware that all gifs must be 190px in width. In addition, gifs like other images must have licensing and fair use rational affix to them. Please refer to our Bleach Wiki:Image Policy before uploading any more gifs or images. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Images Before you upload one more image, familiarize yourself with our Image Policy, specifically the part about licensing. You need fair use and fair rationale on every single image or it will be deleted--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: reiatsu color I honestly do not know. I can't think of any time that he has shown visible, coloured reiatsu. The Zanpakuto Unknown Tales episodes are probably a good place to look for it though, if it has been shown. 19:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately Ukitake and Kyouraku didn't show their reiatsu in those episodes :( Domynyk 9:08, Aug 16, 2010, (UTC) Spoilers Do NOT put spoilers outside of the Spoiler page. We have a zero tolerance policy for this. Not everybody reads spoilers and no we don't make changes to articles based on spoilers. When the chapter is released, the necessary changes will be made. But consider this an official warning. Any further violation of the Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy will lead to an automatic ban. Our readers expect spoilers upto the most recently release chapter. They don't expect spoilers from the chapter that is yet to be released. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) My greatest apologize, I didn't know it. 13:57, Aug 18 2010, (UTC) Domynyk Colors Hi please note that your post on Tōsen's talk page has been moved to Forum:Kaname tosen, this is because article talk pages are for the discussion of the content of the article only--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Tosen It is actually nothing so basic. Tosen's zanpakuto if you actually look at it is entirely sound-based. The sound that knocks you out is one, the vibration of his sword is so fast after images of the sword is left behind in it wakes which creates the blades for the second attack. The bankai if you listen has an eerie chirping sound in the darkness. Its a single concept throughout the use of his powers.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC)